


shared by two

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sunnydale, they arrive somewhere, but Buffy is still lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shared by two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/gifts).



"I mean, I _felt_ that," Faith says, half-dancing, half-sparring around the room. "It was amazing!"

"I know," Buffy says dryly. The elation of knowing it's finally _over_ is fading. "Have you told Robin?" She'd like to sleep, not go out celebrating with the baby slayers.

Faith stares at her darkly, like Buffy's betrayed her. Again. "You think he knows what I'm feeling?"

"I--" When Faith stops moving, Buffy realizes that she was falling in love with Faith, and Faith's energy, all over again. "I guess not."

"You get it, B," Faith said. "You do, don't you?"

Buffy winces, because there's no way she's up for a post-slay lay tonight. "I understand. But, Faith, things have changed..."

"Would've thought you'd call that a good thing," Faith says. She throws herself onto the bed, not to kiss Buffy, or to start groping. She tucks a strand of Buffy's hair behind her ear, instead.

Buffy's crying before she realizes what's happening. "I can't, I _can't_," she says, gulping through her sobs. Faith can't be tender, not like this.

Faith's hand finds Buffy's. Their fingers mesh. Buffy feels the Scythe's energy, flaring warmly. "Buffy. I know. I'm here."

For now, tonight, together-- that's enough.


End file.
